Is It Really Over?
by Leech The Puppy
Summary: Cloud and Tifa finally have what they've always wanted. Each other. But what happens when Cloud mysteriously disappears?
1. Prologue

**Prolouge **

I thought this was all over? I thought I finally earned my happiness. Why? Why is this all happening? Taken away from the ones I love. Even though I'm now free, I can't go back to them. They'd never be able to see past the Animal that I've become. The monster that now resides in me. The hell that is now my life.

I looked up at the sky remebering the eyes of peace. Then i felt the monster clawing at my insides until it burst out and I couldn't even remember who I was. The only thing i remebered were the eyes that gave me peace...


	2. Good Life

Chapter 1

Cloud stood looking at the Buster Sword that marked Zack's grave. He usually came here when he was passing by to show his respect. If not for Zack, Cloud would not be living the life he had today. He was upset that Zack wasn't able to live his life but he was happy where he is now. Finally at peace. Finally with Aerith.

Cloud felt a bit of guilt knowing that when Aerith had been alive, that he'd been flirting with her. Yes, he did like Aerith, but he didn't love her like he did Tifa.

He looked up at the sky and smiled. He couldn't help but smile lately. He know Marlene and Denzel would be waiting at the doorway when he got home and his beautiful fiance stadding behind the bar smiling at him. Him and Tifa had been engaged for six months now. Their original wedding date had been a couple weeks from now but things happen.

*Flash Back*

Cloud lay trying to slow his breathing next to Tifa. Tifa smiled at him and kissed him.

"I love you so much Cloud." She smiled and lay her head on his chest.

"I love you too Tiffany." He smiled.

Tifa smacked his chest. "You know not to call me that." She smiled anyway.

Cloud smiled and kissed her. Then he sat up and went to his safe.

Tifa sat up. "Everything all right?"

"Everything's perfect." Cloud walked back over to her, his hand closed hiding something. He sat back down on the bed next to Tifa. "I was planning on taking you to a fancy resturant or doing something romantic but..." His cheeks flushed as he kissed Tifa and slipped the ring on Tifa's finger. "I promise to always love and to always be there. I've always loved you. Ever since we were kids. Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

Tifa was shocked. She looked down at the ring on her finger and realized it was his mother's ring. She looked back up at cloud aand smiled. She place her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

"Yes Cloud. Yes."

Cloud opened his eyes and kissed her again, which led into something more. In the morning Cloud ended up having to call out of work and Tifa closed the bar for the day.

A few days later, (it's Sunday so Cloud was sleeping in), Tifa sat on the end of the bed watching Cloud. Around 11 Cloud woke up. He stretched and yawned. Then he looked at the clock.

"Holy crap. I really sleep that long?" He rubbed his eyes.

"You must've been very tired."

Cloud sat up and smiled at Tifa. He kissed her. "Good morning my beloved."

Tifa kissed him back. "I've got something to show you."

Cloud nodded and pulled his boxers on and followed Tifa out to the bathroom. She closed the door and pointed to something on the counter.

"Um..." He looked at it and scratched the back of his head.

Tifa rolled her eyes and handed cloud the box.

"Oh..." He blushed at his stupidity.

Tifa rolled her eyes at his again.

"Hey. I have a right to be a little stupid. I just woke up." He started to read the box. Then he looked at Tifa. "Are you sure?"

"All three were positive." She smiled.

Cloud smiled and hugged Tifa. "Now we'll have a little one of our own." He kissed her. Tifa smiled and kissed him back. "You've made me so happy Tifa."

*Back to Present*

Cloud looked back at Fenrir and had the sudden urge to get home. Cloud got on Fenrir and drove home. Like always, Marlene and Denzel stood waiting at the door, Tifa behind the bar cleaning. Cloud hugged both Marlene and Denzel. Then he went over to Tifa and kissed her. He pulled her into and embrace. Tifa kissed his cheek.

"You really need to teach your child to stop kicking. I think I've broken enough of my shot glasses on my own." She whispered in his earand giggled.

Cloud smiled and kissed Tifa.

Later that night, after Cloud and Tifa had put marlene and Denzel to bed, Tifa lay in bed and Cloud had his ear against her stomach. A few times her felt the baby kick against his cheek. Cloud amiled and laughed, then he kissed that part of Tifa's stomach.

"He's going to be strong."

Cloud looked up at Tifa. "Well, he's got Strife and Lockhart blood flowing through his veins." He smiled and kissed Tifa, at peace.


	3. Upside Down

Chapter 2

Cloud went to work in the morning. His deliveries went like any other day. It was while he was driving home that his world started to shatter. Someone stood in the middle of the road. Cloud stopped his bike to look at the guy. He had brown hair that covered his eyes, and wore a suit (which indicated that he was a buisnessman). When the guy saw Cloud his eyes widened and then he backed up. The guy pulled out a knife from his coat.

"I guess he was right. He told me you would be passing through here."

Cloud took his sword out of it's sheath and held it in front of him. "Who are you? And who is he?"

"My name is Jigoku. And I know you know who he is. He runs through my veins."

Cloud saw it now. The green cat eyes. He sigh "I thought I finished all of this up." He thought. "Funny how he choses the guys whose name means Hell. Or is that his pet name for you?"

Jigoku glared at cloud and rush foreward and slashed with one hand, which cloud blocked. He didn't realize Jigoku had a blade in the other hand until it slashed through his chest, the force causing him to slide back a bit. Cloud groaned and then weny after Jigoku, but everytime Cloud swung he jumped out of the way. After a bit Cloud felt like passing out. "Was i losing my touch?" Cloud thought.

"Don't you love it when the enemy is one step a head of you?" Jigoku laughed and the disapeared, only to reapear behind cloud and slash his back.

Cloud groaned and feel to the ground, about to pass out.

"This blade has a very srong anesthetic fluid in it. Everytime i press the button on the handle the fluid comes out of the blade. Ha. There's no point in trying. Its already going through your veins right now. You'll be out within a few moments."

Cloud managed to stand up. He shoved part of the fusion blade he had been using through Jigoku's chest. What surprised Cloud is that Jigoku just laughed.

"Ha. It's to late. I've already done what i was supose to do. He'd probably kill me off anyway." He laughed some more.

The world started to turn black to cloud. He dropped his sword and Jigoku and collapsed to the groung. His last thoughts before everything went back was "What the hell have i gotten myself into now?"

*A Few Days Later*

"Has there been any sign of him?"

"No. But were gonna keep lookin'. Spikeys gotta be aroun' somewhere." Barret sighed. These past couples days have been tense. Expecially for Tifa.

"I'm going to go with you guys. You need more eyes."

"Oh hell no yo' aint. Aint gonna have my ass reamed if we find spikey and yo' ass gets hurt along the way."

"I don't care. I'll make sure Cloud wont flip on you."

Vincent looked up at Tifa. "You should listen. What if Cloud doesn't return. Would you want to go out there and risk the one memory of Cloud you have?"

Tifa looked down at her bulging stomach. "I guess you're right Vincent. But I... I really want to help. I really want him home."

"Well keep looking Tifa. Just stay here with Marlene and Denzel." After he said that his phone rang. "Yes?"

The usually bright and hyper ninja sounded horrible. "We found... found Fenrir and his sword next to a puddle of blood. I'm having Reeve test it to see if it is his blood... He's going to call Tifa when he gets the results. He wants her to know first...Um... What do you want us to do about fenrir and his swords?"

"Bring them back here."

"All right. Will do." With that the line went dead.

Vincent sighed. "This isn't good" he thought.

Tifa stared at Vincent, waiting for him to say something but the gunman said nothing. Tifa sighed after a bit and went up to Marlene and Denzel's room.

*Somewhere Else*

He woke up to a bright light over him. He heard various machine. He was strabbed down to a table. Then he remebered everything that had happened. He struggled against the metal that held him down. Thrashing.

"Hmmm? Interesting." Jigoku looked at Cloud.

"What the hell do you want with me?"

"I want to test out my new experiment... You see. This body used to belong to a fool who had worked for ShinRa. Now two posses this body. Hojo and Sephiroth. Yes I am still the fool that worked for ShinRa but i was able to gain Hojo's knowledge and Sephiroth's strength. With the fall of ShinRa i was able to aquire the files. Your files. Niebelhiem Event files. Hell. I even took your beloved's file and all your friends' files. See working for ShinRa really paid off for me. See. I'm going to get rid of you Cloud. Not kill you. I want you to suffer. I want you to watch as i take your precious tifa and become a father for your child." Jigoku laughed.

Cloud started yelling and using all his strength to try and break the metal but it was no use. It wouldn't budge. But Cloud didn't care. All he cared about was getting free so he could kill the man before him. But soon cloud found himself to become a series of experiments over the many months until finally Jigoku got what he wanted. Cloud was no longer Cloud. Jigoku had successfully got rid of Cloud with out killing him. Jigoku laughed and laughed and laughed.


	4. Gone

chapter 3

Tifa sat looking out the window. Watching the rain as it fell from the sky. She didn't know somebody stood in the shadows of the room. She didn't know she was being watched.

"Why? Why did he have to be taken away from me?" Tears scilently fell down her cheeks.

"That's the thing about death. It's can't be stopped. No matter who it is. Makes me wonder if he was suppose to die in the incident."

Tifa looked up at the gunman. "But why? Some people live their lives and don't have to worry... Why me? I lost my parents. I lost all my friends. I lost my home. And... now I've lost him."

Vincent looked at his friend. She'd been depressed ever since Cloud disapeared three years ago. She ever rarely smiled.

"They just sent you up here to make sure I wasn't going to kill myself. Well I'm not."

"Nobody ever thought..." He sighed

"I'm not gonna go out and do something stupid. My child doesn't have a father. He needs his mother." With that Tifa sighed and went downstairs. Vincent looked around the room. All of Cloud's stuff had been moved into here. No wonder why Tifa was constantly in here. He sighed and went back downstairs. Tifa was helping out Yuffie with her newborn child. She was only two weeks old. Vincent smiled and hugged Yuffie. Yuffie smiled up at him then she looked at Tifa.

"So what are you two talking about?"

"Tifa was giving me tips. And one your going to hate. Your going to have to get up in the night sometimes now."

Vincent groaned and Yuffie laughed.

Tifa looked up when she heard the little foot steps coming down the stairs. She smiled when she saw her son. What upsset her was that when she looked at her son, she wanted to cry. He looked just like his father. The shape of his face, the spikey blonde hair, and those bright blue eyes. Even his personality was just like his father's.

Snow rubbed his eyes, hidden by his hair and looked up at his mothers. "Mowmy. Theres a mownster outside my widow."

Tifa smiled and ruffled Snow's hair. "Then lets go scare the monster's away." She grabbed her sons hand and they went upstairs to his room. She looked out te window and saw what had scared him. A plastic bag was stuck to a lamppost, making it sound like a monster was growling. "Its okay. There are no monsters. It's just a plastic bag." She picked Snow up and put him to bed. "Go to sleep. No monsters will hurt you."

Snow nodded and hid under his blankets when he heard the noise again.

"You want me so send Uncle Vincent out and take care of the monsters."

Snow nodded.

"I'll go ask him. Now you rest. You need your sleep tomorrow. My little boy is going to be three. Your growing up so fast." She kissed his forehead and went downstairs. "Can you do me a favor Vincent. Since you're able to fly, can you go and take care of the plasic bag on the lamp post. Just can you shoot your gun once or twice so Snow thinks you took care of the monsters."

Vincent nodded and went outside. A few minutes later there were three gunshots and Vincent came back inside.

"Thank you." Tifa sighed and was setting up the bar for tomorrow. She sighed. "Another year without cloud." she thought.

*Somewhere Else*

Jigoku stood looking in the cage before him. The animal inside growled and bared its teeth at him. He laughed at the animal.

"Tomorrow i start my plan. Maybe after I get close to her I shall bring her here and nail her right in front of you."

The animal growled and threw its body at the cage, trying to break it open.

Jigoku laughed at the animal. Then he turned and left the room. A few hours later a man came in carrying a bucket. The animal remembered another time when it had been feeding time and he'd escaped. It was time to act. The man just opeened gate a little but the animal lunged foreward and pushed the man back to the ground. The animal stood over the man and ripped his throat out with his teeth. He started to walk out the room but caught his reflection. He was covered in blood. He would do all he could to protect her but she'd never be able to love him again. She probably be afraid of the animal i've become. The monster that now showed.

The animal growled and started running.


	5. Savior part 1

chapter 5

Snow was curled up against Tifa's chest. He watched the wolf in front of him. Snow reached his hand out. He didn't know why but he felt an instant connection to the animal. The wolf whimmpered again. Snow moved out of Tifa's arms and ran to the wolf. he smiled and wrapped his arms around the animals neck.

"Mommy. I wanna keep the dowggy." Snow gave his mother his puppy dog look.

"Yes Snow."

Tifa walked back into the church carrying Snow. Cloud walking next to her. Tifa saw the questioning look on Marlene's and Denzel's faces. She sat down on her picnic blanket, still holding Snow. Cloud lay down next to her. Marlene and Denzel walked over to Tifa.

"What's with the wolf?" Denzel looked at the wolf.

"We're keeping him. If Jason asks, its a mix breed dog and we got him from the shelter." Tifa let Snow sit next to Cloud and pet him.

"Why? It could kill us. You can take an animal out of the wild but you can't take the wild out of the animal."

"He wont hurt us." Tifa scratched Cloud's nose.

"He could turn and rip Snow's throat out. I heard Jason and you talking. He said a wolf ripped his friends throat out. This is probably the wolf. Do you want him to turn and kill snow?"

"Denzel. Just listen to me. I know he wont hurt us."

"Tifa! You're not listening! He Could-"

Tifa interupted Denzel. "Cloud would never hurt us!"

Marlene looked at Tifa. "Wait what? The wolf is Cloud?"

Tifa nodded. Marlene reached out and pet Cloud. Then Denzel walked foreward and pet cloud also. Then Marlene, Denzel, Snow and Tifa all hugged the wolf and cried in their own way. Happy that he was back.

Cloud lay with his head in Tifa's lap as she ran her fingers through his black fur. He was content lying here. Denzel and Marlene sat next to the pond talking. He couldn't get over of how much they've grown. Cloud looked at his son. He looked just like he did when he was younger. He was extremely happy that he was able to meet his son. Then there was Tifa. His dear Tifa that he caused so much pain to. She'd suffered so much while he was gone. He could tell by the scilent tears that ran down her face now.

Cloud sat up and licked Tifa's tears away. Then he put his nose to her's and looked her in the eyes.

i I am so sorry Tifa. So very, very sorry.


	6. Savior part 2

chapter 6

Later the family went home back to the bar. By the time they got back, it was already past Snow's bed time. Tifa carried him upstairs and lay him in bed where he instantly fell asleep. Tifa sat watching him for a bit, Cloud sitting at her side. Then she got up and went downstairs to go ready the bar for business. Cloud sat in Snow's room a bit, watching him as he slept.

Not long after Tifa had gone downstairs did Cloud hear another man's voice. And it was the voice of a man that he'd love to silence.

Cloud growled and headed for the stairs.

Jason walked into the bar, right up to Tifa. He wrapped his arms around her and went to go kiss her. Tifa moved out of his grasp and pushed him away.

"Hey babe. What's wrong? Snow is asleep so he wont hear us." Jason smiled and went to grab her again.

Tifa moved away from him. "Don't touch me."

Jason looked at her questionably. "Okay. I'm sorry. I know you're still upset over your fiance's death, but you should just get over it. The way you're acting will push all the men away and you'll die a lonely women. Don't you think maybe your son wants a brother or a sister. A blood related brother or sister." He sighed.

Tifa looked at the ground. Sure Snow had asked her if he'd get another sibling but... would she be willing to have a kid with Jason.

Jason smiled. "And you know I'm telling the truth." He took advantage of her moment of thinking and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock and she tried to push him away. But to Tifa's dismay, he was a lot stronger than her.

Jason pushed Tifa up against the wall and pulled a knife from his pocket. He cut open the front of Tifa's shirt. Tifa tried everything to get him away but everything she did seemed immune to him. Even a knee to the groin! As Jason went to cut open Tifa's pants, he heard a growl behind him. He turned around and saw his worst nightmare standing on a table growling at him.

Just as Jason realized what was growling at him, a black wolf lunged at him. Aiming for his throat.


	7. Not What It Seems

chapter 7

Jason had enough time to register what was coming at him but not enough to react. Cloud had Jason on his back, and his teeth pierced the flesh of his neck. Tifa sat watching with wide eyes. Cloud growled and ripped out Jason's throat. He dropped the flesh and muscle from his mouth and walked up to Tifa, blood dripping from his muzzle to the floor with every step he took. He nosed Tifa's hand, a little blood smearing on her hand. Tifa raised her hand and placed it on his head. He whimpered and got down on all fours.

"Mommy?"

"Tifa?"

Marlene, Denzel and Snow stood at the top of the stairs. The kitchen hidden from their view. All they had heard was a bunch of loud noises.

Denzel looked at Marlene. "Something's up. You and Snow go to your room. I'll go see what happened."

Marlene nodded and brought Snow to her room. She closed the door and huddled with Snow on her bed. Snow looked up at Marlene.

"What happened to mommy?"

Marlene sighed. "I don't know, but Denzel is going to check up on him."

Snow looked at his hands in his lap. "I hope mommy is okay... I don't like living without a daddy... and I don't want to live without mommy..." Tears ran down his cheeks.

Marlene looked at him and then hugged him. "It's okay... I think mommy'll be fine."

snow hugged her back and cried in her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Denzel walked down the stairs slowly. He looked around and then made his way to the kitchen. The first thing he saw was Tifa sitting in shock and Cloud lay with his head in her lap. Then he saw Jason's body. Blood still pooled out of the hole in his throat. He looked at Cloud and noticed the blood on his muzzle. His eyes widened.

"What...? You... you... you killed him... Why...?" He looked at Tifa.

Tifa looked up at him with wide eyes.

Denzel looked at Tifa for a second and then looked at Cloud. "You think you can just disappear for months on end and then come back and kill the one person who wouldn't leave me?"

Cloud looked at him and whimpered.

Then someone stood behind Denzel and held a knife to his throat.

"I'm glad you think of me that way kid." The man laughed.


	8. Sacrifice

Tifa looked at Jason with shock, the flow of blood still running out of the gaping wound in his neck. The blood ran down Denzel's shoulders and back. Denzel was too shocked to show any emotion on his face. Cloud growled at Jason.

"But... Jason...shouldn't you be... be dead?" Tifa looked at him.

'Jason' laughed. "I'm not that weak. It'll take a hell of a lot more to kill me... I am Jigoku. The mix of Sephiroth and Hojo's science. "

Cloud growled loudly and took a step forward. Jigoku shoved the knife closer to Denzel's throat, drawing a thin line of blood. "I wouldn't come any closer. I don't think you want this boy's blood on your hands with the blood of your friend. What was his name? Oh that's right. Zack Fair."

Cloud let out a ferocious growl but didn't move closer.

"Oh how easy it is," He laughed. "All I had to do was threaten your precious Tifa for it to lead to this." Tifa tried to move closer to Jigoku to get a good hit but the knife was pressed closer to Denzel's neck. "Oh I wouldn't move either if I were you." Tifa stopped moving. She watched Denzel wince in pain. "Now where was I? Oh yes! Do you really think you got out of that cage all on your own? I told the poor bastard to feed you that way so he could just have his throat ripped open by a savage beast! And who was that savage beast? None other than the great Cloud Strife!" He chuckled.

Cloud's ears twitched as he listened. He growled but stayed still.

Jigoku chuckled. "The same man who saved the world from a monster is a monster himself."

Cloud's blue eyes darkened a bit and his shoulders slumped a bit at the realization. '_He's right. I am a monster…' _

"Mommy?"

Tifa's eyes widened when she looked at the stair case and saw Snow standing there. Jigoku smiled and dropped Denzel and started to run towards Snow. Tifa didn't see his movements as she had been looking at Snow. Cloud jumped and tackled Jigoku, the knife he held buried deep in Cloud's stomach. Cloud glared as his blood poured out of him on the man below him. As a last attempt to save his family Cloud started tearing Jigoku's flesh from his body. That's when he found the materia sitting where his heart should be. The dark purple glowed the way his heart should, cold and uncaring. Cloud ripped it out and crushed it between his jaws. There was a small noise from Jigoku as his body started to disappear.

Cloud stood up, the knife still buried in his stomach. That's when his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed, the world going back.

"Cloud!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well finally got the urge to write more to this. Hope you guys enjoy. <strong>

**_Please Review!_  
><strong>


	9. Author's Note: Fanfiction Petition

**Author's Note: A Fanfic ****Petition**

_This has nothing to do with the story, but I believe its important this has to be posted._

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Leech The Puppy


End file.
